This invention relates to a portable light. In particular, it is concerned with a light which can be supported on a garment such as a cap, shirt, or jacket. In other instances, the light can be supported on a book, writing tablet, belt or the like.
Use of flashlights for mounting on clothing is known. This assists workers and security personnel in freeing the worker's hands so that other activities can be engaged in, while the light can be made to shine on a desired object.
The present invention is directed to an improved structure for mounting such a portable light on the garments or other paraphernalia associated with a person who needs to keep at least one hand, and preferably both hands, free for other activities.
The invention seeks to improve the known pocket lights and other techniques for mounting a flashlight in this manner.